


Lustrzane rumieńce

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tragicznej miłości Lusterka-geja, który zakochał się w Półce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustrzane rumieńce

Lusterko wiódł nudny żywot. Od ponad dekady wisiał na tej samej ścianie i widział ten sam pokój, czasem tylko zaglądała do niego mała dziewczynka. Zmieniło się to, gdy zrobiono remont.

Gdy odsunęła się od niego uśmiechnięta nastolatka... Zobaczył arcydzieło.

Półkę. Tuż naprzeciwko.

Długą, o obłym kształcie, z twardego, dębowego drewna... Och! Gdyby tylko powieszono go na tamtej ścianie! Może nawet jego ramka dotknęłaby gładkiej powierzchni drewna...

Lata mijały mu na tęsknym marzeniu.

I znów przyszedł remont, młoda kobieta powiesiła go tam, gdzie od tak dawna chciał wisieć.

I wiecie co? Półka był kobietą.

Ale zaraz... Ten Żyrandol jest taki przystojny!

 


End file.
